cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ANiMaLz
aNiMaLz is a Brown team alliance. It is primarily made up of warriors and other nations who frequently raid. aNiMaLz was initially founded by RUKUNU. RUKUNU (who referred to himself as aNiMaL) was a GOONS 'eternal' rogue sitting on the GOONShoving AA up until he deleted. When his new nation was created he formed under the 'aNiMaLz' banner. aNiMaLz remained a one-man alliance until Sir Kindle fled to them since GOONSadism wouldn't let him raid KoRT. He proceeded to attack KoRT and GOONSadism and expand the alliance's membership. Although founded solely to rogue KoRT and GOONSadism, aNiMaLz has since evolved into an organized alliance with goals beyond warring their former enemies. To that end, aNiMaLz is a prominent member of the Libertarian Party of Cyber Nations. In December 2018, the majority of aNIMaLz joined the Freehold of The Wolves leaving only a a small few who remained. Those that remained became a protectorate of the FTW. Past/Present conflicts aNiMaLz Charter Since it's creation aNiMaLz has been at war. Constant war is all the family has ever known. Wars against richer, larger, and politically supported alliances. We have carried on the eternal fight. Under these conditions we have strived, grown, and have prospered. There has never been an alliance like us, and there never will be. We submit to no one. We answer to no one. We have come as liberators, and not conquerors. On Planet Bob the ends justify the means, and we need not explain ourselves, or our tactics to any outsiders. We offer freedom through enlightment. aNiMaLz is a Brown Team alliance made up of the finest, most elite raiders on planetbob. We are made up of those who have no regard for loss of Technology, Infrastructure, or Pixels. We have no rules about who to attack, or why. Our motto is honor over pixels, and to lose them mean nothing to us. Those who fill our ranks have the right to attack who they want when they want with complete disregard to the nation their attacking's alliance affiliation, alliance size, or who they have treaties with. The only alliances aNiMaLz members may not attack while in the Grand Imperial War Machine are alliances who have formal treaties with us, or conduct tech deals with us. All other alliances are fair game. Members of the aNiMaLz are free to attack other allied nations (nations who are in an alliance), but at their own risk. An attack by an aNiMaL does not constitute an alliance wide war or conflict. That individual aNiMaL must raid at his own risk, and not expect support from the alliance as a whole if another alliance decides to ZI him for attacking them. Upon joining aNiMaLz nations may not attack any alliance over 15 members, nor may they attack any alliance who has a protectorate for the first two weeks of their membership. aNiMaLz may not attack known friends of the family, treaty partners (obviously), or alliances who engage us in tech deals. Also aNiMaLz may not raid any nations on the brown team. There is an aNiMaLz code of conduct. When raiding or during war we expect the brothers to hold themselves to certain standards. Let your fighting do your talking, and if you must correspond with the nation your attacking conduct yourself in a polite, intelligent fashion. Part of the aNiMaLz agenda is to create a home for those who want to rule their nations the way they see fit. We welcome as brothers every and any nation who have no discrepancies about constant war. Our purpose is to offer the most possible amount of freedom to individual nations. We understand personal vendettas. We get that sometimes you don't care if you get ZI'ed as long as you can damage the enemy for whatever reason. So we allow our nations to do as they please in that regard. During times of war aNiMaLz are expected to defend each other. Raids, or personal vendettas will become a second priority untill the war has been concluded. All aNiMaLz nations must be on the brown team, and vote for aNiMaLz friendly senators. All aNiMaLz must be involved in family trade circles as well. This is for the good of everyone. The Government of aNiMaLz is as follows: Supreme Warlord - Royal Monarch, and Patriarch of the Family. He who is aNiMaL. High Chancellor - Assists the Supreme Warlord in governing aNiMaLz. Mayor of the Palace - Sports a number of hats. Secretary General - Focuses on diplomacy, helps manage the alliance, and keep things copasetic. Never attack another member of aNiMaLz, an ally of aNiMaLz, or a Tech buying alliance. Almost everything else is free game. This alliance is a brotherhood of indestructible nations who refuse to submit or surrender to anyone. By working together we can achieve our individual and collective goals. Signed: RUKUNU - Supreme Warlord General Daniel - High Chancellor Sir Kindle - Mayor of the Palace Lulzist - Secretary General ** The right to attack nations in alliances, or protected micro alliances has been suspended until further notice. Raids are limited to nations who are not in alliances, or alliances with 15 members or under who are not protected. This is for war time, and economic reasons. *** aNiMaLz brothers understand our family is a warrior culture. Members may not surrender in battle. We have never surrendered. We would rather run the alliance into the ground. The true treasure on Planet Bob is casualties, war counts, and XP. The things money can't buy. The first introductory mystery of the family revealed is your nation is eternal. It can't be fully destroyed. Always fight valiantly until the end. Always keep in mind the honor of the Family. See also